White Flag
by Phaerie
Summary: [wip] A series of song-fics pretaining to Harry and Ginny's relationship, or lack there of as the case is at the moment.
1. White Flag

A/N: This is a completely spur of the moment thing. I just finished listening to the song. For some odd and strange reason this popped into my head. This is my first attempt at a song fic, so prepare to flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter, or the song White Flag. Possibly the plot, although that mostly belongs to the plot bunnies.  
  
-:-White Flag-:-  
  
Virginia "Ginny" Weasley sat in her usual spot in the Gryffindor common room. It was in a corner next to a window and about as far away from the fire as was possible, therefore, it wasn't usually occupied. She was curled up in one of the many overly stuffed armchairs that dotted the room, reading a book. Well, she wasn't really reading a book, she was only pretending to read it so as not to draw attention to herself.  
  
Across the common room, situated closest to the fire were none other than her brother, Ron Weasley, one of her best friends, Hermione Granger, and the one and only, Harry Potter. Ginny watched as Harry dipped his quill in a bottle of ink and continued working on an essay that was due the next day. She couldn't stop staring at him, even though she knew she shouldn't, she should have gotten over him a long time ago, and she had, until fate decided to intervene and play a cruel and undeserved trick on her.  
  
~ I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that   
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it   
  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder   
  
Or return to where we were ~  
  
As she approached her fifth year, Harry had been gradually taking more and more notice of her as something other than Ron's little sister. He'd, of course, stayed at the Burrow the first few weeks before the start of term, and by the time September 1st rolled around, they were a couple. Those were the happiest days of Ginny's life, and she would have given anything for them to have lastest at least one minute longer.  
  
Towards the end of November, they'd had a fight. It wasn't anything Earth-shattering, but they had broken up because of it, none the less. Ginny had been devastated, but around Ron she acted as if nothing was amiss. Even if she had a growing dislike of the boy-who-lived, her love for him was much stronger and she didn't want to mess up him and Ron's friendship, which would undoubtedly happen if Ron found out that Harry had actually been the one to break it off instead of Ginny as they'd told him. Even though Harry was his best friend, the over-protective brother inside him would have taken over and Harry wouldn't have stood a chance.  
  
~ Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be ~  
  
It had been almost a month now, and still, Ginny cried herself to sleep. She couldn't help it. She loved him. And her love was unrequited. It was probably the worst feeling Ginny had ever felt. And Harry knew of all this, Ginny had told him herself that, no matter what, she'd never stop loving him.  
  
~ I know I left too much mess   
  
And destruction to come back again   
  
And I caused nothing but trouble   
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again   
  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"   
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense ~  
  
She knew she really should move on. Harry would never look at her again like he had while they'd been together. He'd actually gone to treating her like he did the first few years she was at Hogwarts, like she didn't exist as anything other than Ron's baby sister who just happened to be in love with him. In that one fight, which had started out as just a playful debate on the best way to humiliate Snape publically, she had said many harsh things that she hadn't meant.  
  
Ginny'd let her mouth talk faster than her brain was thinking and had accidently let slip a crude comment about his father. From there, things had only gone down hill. Caught up in the moment, she had told Harry things that she wasn't quite sure were her thoughts. By the time she'd realized what she'd said, she knew it was too late and had fled when Harry had told her "It's over." after she had apologized and told him she'd always love him. It was quite understandable why he'd started ignoring her.  
  
~ Well I will go down with this ship   
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be ~  
  
Ginny closed her eyes tightly at the memory, trying uselessly to keep the tears inside. She knew it was all hopeless, she'd die an old, lonely lady that was still in love with a boy she'd gone to school with and hadn't seen in 50 years. She thought it all really quite pathetic, but that was what love could do to one.  
  
~ And when we meet   
  
As I'm sure we will   
  
All that was then   
  
Will be there still   
  
I'll let it pass   
  
And hold my tongue   
  
And you will think   
  
That I've moved on ~  
  
She knew Harry had already moved on, he had a new girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Ariyann Somthing-or-Other. When Ginny passed the new happy couple, her and Harry's eyes would automatically lock. Ginny was always careful not to say anything, to simply smile sweetly at the two and continue on her way. Probably the only one that knew she really hadn't moved on was Hermione.  
  
~ Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be ~  
  
As Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed them to hopefully remove the blur, Harry looked up at her. She smiled at him and he slowly smiled back. She bent her head and pretended to be reading, hoping he'd go back to his homework so she could continue staring longingly at him. But, much to her chagrin, she could feel his eyes still on her. She looked at him through the cover of her fiery red bangs and was shocked quite a bit to see sadness and regret evident in his emerald eyes.  
  
~ Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be ~  
  
Why was Harry, of all people, looking at her like that? It truly baffled her. She raised an eyebrow slowly and smiled slightly when he blushed and went back to writing on his parchment vigorously.  
  
~ I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be ~  
  
He knew she still loved him. And his behavior just now made it clear that he still felt something for her. A something that the last ray of hope in her shattered heart was holding onto as a feeling very close to love. Maybe there was hope for them yet.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure exactly how crappy that was, but be sure to tell me in a review! Please!? That would be really nice of you. Phaerie would greatly appreciate it, even if it was a flame!  
  
~Phaerie 


	2. There She Goes

A/N: Okie dokie. I've decided to make this a collection of songfics about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Oh, and I put up Midnight Snackie-poo a week or two ago, and I'm going to add some chapters to it so it'll become the flashback the anonymous reviewer asked for. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own. Not Harry Potter and Co. or There She Goes by Sixpence None the Richer. She says: "Hullo. It's fanfiction. It's called that for a reason." So that should clear the issue of ownership up.  
  
There She Goes  
  
Harry Potter sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room that December night working on his History of Magic essay that was due the next day. It was terribly boring, but he'd decided he would rather complete the assignment then spend the entire night arguing with Hermione about the importance of completing assignments - or at least starting them - before the night they were due as Ron was doing now.  
  
He tried to block out their voices and concentrate on his work, and it was working, until Hermione slammed her book down onto the table and glared at a red faced Ron. That was when he felt someone's eyes on him.  
  
His eyes scanned the common room and stopped abruptly as they landed on a head of fiery red hair much like Ron's. Ginny Weasley was curled up in an armchair across the room reading a book. She was the one who had been staring at him, or she might have just been looking over to see what was happening between Ron and Hermione, that had to be it. She smiled at him and all thought left him. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was when she smiled. Then, common sense returning, he sent her a smile of his own. She bowed her head and went back to reading her book, or so he thought.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice how the pale moonlight streaming in from the window nearby assented her features, making her look like a goddess in his eyes. Stop it, he reprimanded himself, you've moved on. You don't like Ginny anymore, remember? Even though he knew he should stop staring, he did have Ariyann after all, he couldn't drag his eyes away from her. The more he stared, the more accurate the picture of her in his mind's eye became. This made it increasingly hard to not think about her 24/7.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains~  
  
They had broken up about a month prior and Harry was trying as best he could to move on. He'd started dating Ariyann Becker, a Hufflepuff, a few weeks after the fight with Ginny. No matter how hard he tried to forget Ginny, everything had a way of reminding him of her, including Ariyann.  
  
Ariyann was a year younger than him. So was Ginny. Ariyann was always smiling and optimistic. Ginny was just the same. Ariyann had clumsy moments very frequently, and, every time one of the afore mentioned moments took place, Harry was reminded of the summer before his second year when Ginny'd stuck her elbow in a butter dish in one of the clumsy moments that used to take place whenever she saw him.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains~  
  
Harry missed Ginny. He couldn't allow himself to deny it any longer. It wasn't just on a romantically based platform either - she had become one of his best friends. Ron and Hermione were great and all, but they were becoming increasingly too busy for him, what with trying to shatter any illusion that the two might actually have feelings for each other.  
  
The pain he was still experiencing was truly excruciating - he never seemed to feel whole unless Ginny was in his arms - but he had been burying it deeper and deeper, not a smart move at all. But for a brief moment, the pain surfaced, and, though not evident to someone just glancing his way, was all too clearly seen if you looked into his eyes.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains~  
  
Ginny raised her head again and cocked an eyebrow. She'd noticed the pain in his eyes, he realized with a jolt. A blush began to creep on to Harry's features and he quickly diverted his attention back to his essay. He let his eyes glance at her once more before focusing on finishing his work, she was trying to hide a smile, I smile that he recognized. It was the kind of smile she used to give him when he'd do something she found 'amusing and oh so adorable,' as she put it.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains~  
  
How could he still be mad at Ginny for that one fight a month ago? Whatever happened to forgive and forget? Sure, she'd said some nasty and uncalled for things, but she hadn't actually meant it, Harry was sure. Most of the stuff she had said hadn't even sounded like they were Ginny's opinion on the matter, so why was he still made at her?  
  
That was just it. He wasn't. But for some reason unbeknownst to him, his conscience was still nagging at him, telling him that he should be mad at her. He didn't want to be. He just didn't know what else to do at the moment. The whole mess was all just a bit too complicated for his liking.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains~  
  
He needed Ginny in his arms again, that he was sure of. Harry didn't think he could continue trying to push away his feelings for her and then dream about the few memories he had with her each night. And thoughts of her wouldn't sustain him for very much longer. He loved Ginny Weasley and, although she had said that she still loved him and always would, he wasn't sure if it was the truth or not. He had come close to moving on and he could only surmise that she had gotten over him long ago.  
  
Finally finished with his essay, he rolled up the parchment and stored it in his bag. He stood and stretched, preparing to head for his dorm and try to fall asleep. As he crossed the common room he kept his eyes focused on the floor, not daring to look back up at Ginny. But, when he reached the stairs to the boys' dormitories, he couldn't help but look over at the petite girl in the overly stuffed armchair and smile when he saw that she'd fallen asleep there with her book open in her lap. As he walked up the stairs and got into bed, he couldn't erase that image.  
  
~There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes~  
  
A/N: I realize that this song doesn't tie in quite as well as the other one did, but bare with me. The next one should be out soon. The song will be What I Really Meant to Say by Cyndi Thompson. Please review! ^________^ Phaerie loves reviews. Even flames! 


End file.
